Diferencias cinematográficas
by ninnae
Summary: ¿Quién diría que una simple pelea por gustos cinematográficos sacaría a relucir los sentimientos del corazón? [KanonxMu] Yaoi


**Diferencias cinematográficas**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola, tenía esto escrito hace un tiempo, pero no estaba terminado, así que aprovechando la oportunidad lo terminé y lo subí. Espero les guste.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

—¿Por qué ésta no?

—Porque no me gusta.

—Pero Mu…

—Kanon detesto las películas de carreras.

—Pero a mi encantan.

—Veamos otra cosa —la respuesta de Mu fue definitiva.

Kanon suspiró por enésima vez esa tarde y es que no podían colocarse de acuerdo para ver una mísera película. Cuando el gemelo invitó a Mu a su templo para pasar una tarde películas, jamás pensó que sería tan complicado satisfacer el gusto del ariano.

—¿Qué quieres ver?

—Lo que sea.

—Pero si acabas de decirme que no te gusta las películas de velocidad —Kanon estaba exasperado, si seguía así haría asado de carnero.

—Cualquier película menos de este tipo.

—Mu eres… —Kanon se calló al ver la mirada penetrante de Mu, si bien el como persona podía ser intimidante cuando lo deseaba, con Mu cuando era testarudo y cabezota infligía una pavor nada común.

—¿Algo de acción?

—No tengo ganas de ver explosiones y golpes.

—¿Drama?

—Nada melancólico.

—¿Romance? —pronunció Kanon ya nada convencido.

—¿Estás tonto?

—¿Qué quieres entonces Mu? —Kanon se sentó agobiado sobre el sillón de la sala donde reposan cientos de cajas de películas.

Mu vio la expresión en Kanon, sabía que se estaba comportando de manera infantil, pero de verdad no deseaba ver ninguna de esas películas, no estaba de mucho ánimo.

—Puede ser algo de misterio o suspenso —Mu habló en voz baja.

Kanon lo miró y levantó los brazos al cielo —¡Por fin Dioses!

—No exageres Kanon —dijo Mu con voz dura.

—Eres un cabeza dura de primera Mu.

—No quiero comenzar de nuevo, coloca la estúpida película.

—¿Cuál quieres? Hay varios títulos

Mu suspiró cansado, se venía una nueva pelea por elegir cual película sería mejor.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Dos horas más habían pasado y tanto Mu como Kanon estaban cabreados, se supone que aquel día sería uno de relajo y quizás algo más entre ellos dos, pero se había transformado en una batalla por decidir cuál era el mejor título a escoger.

—¡Qué no me gusta Kanon!

—¡Borrego testarudo!

—¡No pienso ver películas de horror!

Kanon bufó, ya estaba harto, solo quería disfrutar esa tarde con Mu y todo el esfuerzo se había ido por el caño, y es que no podían pasar cinco minutos sin que se pelearan De verdad no comprendía la actitud del ariano, ese temperamento solo era con su persona, con los demás siempre era calmo y amable, pero con él…solo eran gritos y demás. No sabía cómo sus esfuerzos darían frutos de esa manera, se tenían cierta confianza, quizás una pseudo relación, más que nada por la confusión de Mu, pero ambos se llevaba discutiendo, peleando como perros y gatos.

—¡Esto no tiene caso! —soltó hastiado Kanon, sentándose en sofá desganado con los brazos cruzados.

Mu percibió la molestia en el mayor y su cara de fastidio, la culpa comenzó a corroerlo, y es que de verdad había deseado pasar esa tarde con el gemelo menor, pero a su lado solía descontrolarse y decir lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, a su lado siempre perdía los estribos producto de los nervios. Y es por eso que contestaba con contradicciones y hasta gritos.

—Kanon —Mu se sentó al lado del gemelo e intentó llamar su atención, pero este en cuanto el ariano pronunció su nombre desvió la vista, estaba molesto con Mu y no le daría en el gusto de contestarle. Mu parpadeó sorprendido. No podía creer que Kanon estuviera haciendo un berrinche. Estaba tomando la misma actitud de su pequeño alumno cuando algo no le agradaba—. Kanon, lo siento sí… —volvió a hablar Mu intentando por una segunda ocasión, pero nada.

Al final Mu termino suspirando, repantigándose en el sofá calló y la sala de Géminis quedó en silenció, algunos minutos pasaron y la situación se hizo incomoda.

Kanon era consciente de que la actitud que estaba tomando no era la adecuada, pero ¿Por qué Mu no podía dar su brazo a torcer para pasar un momento ameno a su lado?, solo quería algo de tranquilidad para estar juntos, ¡Diablos! De verdad quería a Mu, incluso había llegado a declararse teniendo como respuesta solo la indecisión del ariano, y es por eso que le propuso ir poco a poco, pero no estaba funcionando. Ambos no congeniaban y a pesar de lo que dictaba su corazón quizás no debían estar juntos.

—Creo que no deberíamos seguir con esto Mu —Kanon respiró profundamente antes de continuar—, ninguno de mis esfuerzos está resultando y es obvio que tú no sientes nada por mí, pasamos más tiempo discutiendo y peleando que intentando formar una verdadera relación.

Una corriente helada recorrió a Mu, Kanon hacia dos meses que se le había declarado directamente, pidiéndole una oportunidad, pero él por temor no había contestado de la manera más apropiada, dejando al gemelo a la deriva entre el deseo de entregarse y el miedo de ser dañado. Ahora lo poco que habían formado amenazaba con quebrarse, Kanon estaba dándose por vencido y eso lo aterraba, él lo quería, demasiado para ser sinceros, más el abrir su corazón le costaba demasiado.

—Kanon veamos la película que quieras, pero no digas eso —Mu trató de sonar seguro y casual.

Kanon hizo mueca de desagrado. —¿Siquiera estás escuchando lo que quiero decirte?

Mu agachó la cabeza, ¿cómo enfrentarse a Kanon? —Sé lo que quieres decir, pero no quiero que esto se acabe.

—Esto solo nos está provocando dolor Mu —toda pelea por las películas había quedado atrás, ahora solo importaba el futuro que tomarían ambos.

—No quiero Kanon —Mu desvió la vista, el amor es un asunto complicado, mucho más que las guerras y las batallas, en el campo de lucha podía tomar decisiones rápidas y acertadas, pero cuando se trataba del propio rumbo de su vida las cosas cambiaban mucho, se sentía inexperto en muchos sentidos, y siempre trataba de ocultar eso bajo la fachada del deber de caballero, vida que siempre lo había regido y guiado.

—Pero si no me quieres…

Mu se estremeció, si no le decía a Kanon directamente lo que sentía lo perdería, debía dejar de lados sus temores.

—Si te quiero Kanon —la voz de Mu fue tenue, pero el gemelo si la escuchó, en un primer instante no asimilaba lo que el ariano le había comunicado.

—Tu…

—Te quiero Kanon —volvió a repetir Mu, está vez viendo al menor de los gemelos a los ojos y con las mejillas arreboladas.

Kanon sonrió para luego besarlo, no era la primera vez que probaba la delicia de sus labios, pero si era la primera ocasión en la que los saboreaba con el exquisito dulzor de ser correspondido. El beso fue intenso y prolongado, el ariano correspondió con ahínco; Mu amaba la veta posesiva de Kanon, lograba cautivarlo hasta un punto insospechado. Había sido un verdadero tonto, por querer alejarlo debido al miedo que cargaba, desde pequeño todas las personas que habían sido importantes lo habían abandonado de una manera u otra, su maestro había muerto, en la niñez Saga que solía cuidarlo como un hermano mayor desapareció. Era una serie de situaciones lo habían llevado a dudar y temer, pero ya no más, trataría de confiar, y teniendo a Kanon, sabía que podría superar cualquier obstáculo que lo aquejara.

—También te quiero Mu, y espero puedas abrirme tu corazón, hacerme parte de tu vida y todo lo que representa.

—Con el tiempo —Mu sonrió, la relación no sería sencilla, ambos poseían un genio de temer, pero era más el amor que sentían.

—Eso espero borrego testarudo —Kanon tomó de la mano a Mu—, ahora… debemos decidir sin matarnos que película veremos.

—Mmm, suspenso podría ser.

—Creo que eso ya lo habías mencionado —pronunció Kanon divertido.

—Lo sé, pero tenemos que decidir que título.

—¿Sherlock Holmes? —mencionó Kanon al azar.

—No me gusta —Mu frunció el ceño. Kanon rodó los ojos, podían amarse todo lo que quisieran, pero parecía que nunca podrían colocarse de acuerdo a los gustos cinematográficos que poseían.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo…. —habló Kanon suspirando.

Mu ignoró al gemelo, se levantó del sofá y se soltó del agarre de este. Comenzó a revolver entre las películas de Kanon. Finalmente el griego dejó hacer al ariano, si Mu no cedía solo le quedaba a él hacerlo, aunque solo lo haría por esa ocasión, pues amaba ver los diferentes gestos de Mu cuando intentaba tomar una decisión, por más simple que esta fuera.


End file.
